The M2M communication network is composed of M2M nodes and a bearer network, in which each of the M2M nodes, as a physical device, implements the M2M service via communications among the contained logical units. An M2M node includes an Application Entity (AE) or a Common Service Entity (CSE). The AE is a logical unit that performs an actual M2M application. The CSE is a logical unit that manages the AE and M2M nodes and provides the AE with services.
AE needs to be registered on the CSE so as to enjoy the service provided by its registered CSE. The CSE registered by this AE is called the registered CSE of the AE. At the same time, since CSEs may provide different services, a CSE (simply referred to as CSE1 for the convenience of description) may also be registered in another CSE (simply referred to as CSE2 for the convenience of description) so as to enjoy the service provided by another CSE, and the CSE2 is also simply referred to as the registered CSE of the CSE1.
The CSE manages the AE and M2M nodes in such a manner that the CSE creates resources for the AE and M2M nodes and provides services for reading, updating, and deleting resources.
In the existing M2M service, the AE is a logical unit and is a kind of software, and the M2M node is a hardware device. Therefore, the management of the AE (resource deletion, creation, updating, reading, etc.) and management of the M2M node (firmware version updating, storage management, power management, etc.) are independent of each other. In practical application, when the M2M node is removed or updated, only the management operation over the M2M node is usually performed. That is, the resource of the M2M node is deleted, but the management operation over the AE carried by the M2M node is not performed at the same time so that the AE carried by the deleted M2M node still exists on its registered CSE, and this AE is a failed AE.
Similarly, in the existing M2M service, the CSE is also a logical unit and is a kind of software, and the M2M node is a hardware device. Therefore, the management of the CSE (resource deletion, creation, updating, reading, etc.) and management of the M2M node (firmware version updating, storage management, power management, etc.) are independent of each other. In practical application, when the M2M node is removed or updated, only the management operation over the M2M node is usually performed. That is, the resource of the M2M node is deleted, but the management operation over the CSE carried by the M2M node is not performed at the same time so that the CSE carried by the deleted M2M node still exists on its registered CSE, and this CSE is a failed CSE.
Since the registered CSE manages a large number of M2M nodes and the AEs or CSEs carried by the M2M nodes, the number of failed AEs or CSEs stored in the registered CSE will increase as time goes on, and the failed AEs or CSEs will occupy a larger storage space in the registered CSE, which is disadvantageous for saving the storage space in the registered CSE.